Prior to loading a full operating system with a graphical user interface (e.g., Microsoft Windows®), most computers are capable of presenting a text-based user interface in a pre-boot environment. For example, most DOS (Disk Operating System) based systems enter a text-based environment if the F2 key is pressed during start up. Typically, instructions and data used to generate this text-based interface are stored in a flash memory device. For example, text strings displayed as part of the text-based interface are typically stored in the flash memory device.
In order to accommodate different geographical regions, the flash memory device may store the text strings in more than one language. However, flash memory space is limited by size and cost. As a result, very few languages are typically supported within the same computer.
Instead, most manufacturers produce different Stock Keeping Units (SKUs) for different geographical regions, wherein each SKU may have a flash memory device with different languages supported. However, this approach is cumbersome. Requiring different SKUs for different regions complicates the overall manufacturing and distribution process.